


Punk it up

by Gracefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Post dementor attack, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Racism, Ride or Die Friendship, Running Away, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: There was no way Ron and Hermione were going to sit and hide all summer. They had barely gotten Harry talking or eating a little bit of toast by the end if year, after everything that happened no way they were going to leave him alone. And now the adults don't want them writing him?No way.Luckily for them they were rooming with 2 marauders and the twins. It's just too bad by then time they got to Harry,  chaos had broken out and the police were showing up.Hermione has no regrets setting that fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is based off some amazing art of punk golden trio. Eventually this will turn from the trio being in trouble to them spending the summer getting into the punk scene. Bill takes them to music concerts. 
> 
> Nothing is edited. Updates happens never regularly.
> 
> Police officer oc pov for the first chapter

Officer millan rubbed his forehead. It had been a long long night. And it didn't appear to be ending anytime soon. 6 hours ago (SIX), he had responded to a domestic in private drive. At the house he knew that one delinquent kid lived. There hadn't been any calls to the house before but he lived just outside that part of the neighborhood, he had heard the rumors. Every police officer had heard the rumors. They were under special instruction to be on the lookout for that potter kid during summers. 

When he got there he could see why he had been called. The door was open, and he could hear the shouting from where he sat in his car, assessing the scene. It only got worse when he got inside the house. Things were on fire. Literally on fire. 

There were 3 kids on one side of it and the dursley family on the other. Two of the kids were strangers to him, but they were very obviously covering the potter kid, pointing what looked like wooden shanks at the family. 

On the other side of the fire Vernon dursley was shouting at the kids, while the mother rocked and held the dursley boy, who was looking more and more like a corpse. Wouldn't this be fun to sort out. But first things first. The fire. He could deal with things later after he put out the fire because clearly no one else was going to. 

Luckily for millan, spraying the fire extinguisher surprised everyone into shutting up. 

The family looked outraged at the intrusion while the kids whispered suspiciously on the other side.

“one of your neighbors called the police.” he explained to the dursleys. He had barely finished the sentence when the mother got up and was stalking towards the kids. 

“now look what you've done!” she screeched. “almost killing my poor dudders wasn't enough was it? You had to bring the cops to our fine house to!” 

Before officer millan could interfere the gangly red headed boy stepped forward. “you leave Harry alone!” he shouted back. “he saved your idiots son's life despite everything you lot have put him through!” 

Millan could see Vernon dusrely turning purple and stepped in before the situation could spin even more out of control. 

“alright. That's enough. Mrs. Dursley it looks like your son is just about to fall over. Why don't you go back over to him. “ he suggested. It worked immediately. She was instantly back at the boys side, doting on him. The lad looked like he could use it. 

Now to deal with Vernon. 

“Mr. Dursley “ millan said in his most appealing tone. “why don't I take these miscreants off your hands for the night. And when you and your family have gathered your wits, it's clear to me your boy has had quite the shock, you can come down to the station and tell me what happened here? “ 

Vernon got a gleeful look in his eye and smiled at the kids. “I think that's a perfect idea. Thank you sir. It's this boy you know? We've tried everything with him but every year he just gets more and more violent.” 

Millans nodded in response, showing he was listening to Vernon. “you can tell me more in your statement. The more details we have the better.” 

Millans turned to the three kids, who had just been getting angrier as the conversation went on. But millan had seen. The dark girl shut up the boys protests and since they actually listened to her, it meant she was in charge of their little gang. Good to know. 

He dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of the group.  
“now. You lot can come with me willingly or I can cuff you. which will it be?” 

He could see them gearing to protest and fight when the girl glanced at the dursleys.  
“come on” she muttered “ we might as well go, it's a better option than leaving Harry here. “ 

The tall red one fell silent and took a minute to assess the room before nodding decisively. “ you're right. “ he muttered back 

“when am I not?” the girl retorted. The boy stuck his tongue out at her. 

The girl stepped forward. And gave millan a mega watt smile, as if that would work on him. He wasn't a novice. 

“give us just a minute sir. “ She asked. “Harry's too frozen to move, we need to Coax him out of it or he'll freak out more. “ 

Millan gave her an unimpressed look. “this isn't a negotiation. I'm detaining you lot. “ 

He could see the anger simmering under her skin. He would dared what it would be like when it broke free. 

“I know sir. We're cooperating. Well come with you. Harry just needs a minute. “ 

Millan didn't bother to respond. And turned to snap at the boys to get a move on. He saw that the red one had already started to Coax the delinquent boy out out whatever fit they thought he was having. 

“harry?” He asked, gently. And was stepping into his space, running a hand down the boys arm

“it's just us mate? Just me and Hermione. We're gonna go for a ride now kay?” 

The boy. Harry? Didn't respond didn't move. The other two shared a look. 

“Harry.” The boy tried again. “me and mione are gonna grab your arms now. Help you walk and all that Kay? “ 

In sinc (they had clearly done this before) the each grabbed an arm and sling in over their shoulders, talking softly all the way down the path and into the car. The boy let the it gets maneuver him. Not once reacting. 

///////

Separating them had been an interesting time. The girl had whispered what was probably instructions and a cover story the entire time till she was in her our interrogation room. The red one had fought tooth and nail when he had learned he's be separated from the potter boy. He had to be restrained and was now thankfully cuffed to the table. The potter boy had responded at all. Had been blank when directed to sit in his room. And hadn't said a word. Stared at nothing the entire time. It was creepy as hell. 

Millan started with the girl, as she was clearly the ringmaster. And at least putting effort into seeming reasonable. 

“what's your name?” He asked as he sat down. 

“hermione granger” she answered promptly, sitting up straight. 

“how old are you ms. Granger?” 

“15. “ 

“do you're parents know where you are? 

“no. Well they know I'm with Ron, I always stay the last month of the summer with him and his family. They don't know we snuck out to rescue Harry though. “ 

“write down their names and phone number ms. Granger” millan slid her a piece of paper and a pen. When she was done. He continued to question her. She was very direct and through with her answers. That was new for a delinquent kid. 

“what do you mean rescue harry?” 

“Harry's relatives are awful! Ron and I always make sure to get Harry away from them as soon as we can during the summer. Our record was 3 weeks! This summer was longer because everyone was told not to because of what happened last year. They think Harry's in danger of being kidnapped again but he can't be kidnapped if his relatives kill him first.” 

That was certainly an interesting statement. Loads to unpack. This was going to be a long night. Millan desperately wished for some coffee. 

By the time he had finished interviewing the granger girl he had learned.  
Apparently there was a terrorist (?) Group after Harry bc apparently his parents were military when they died and were fighting against the terrorist when they got murdered.  
Harry had been kidnapped from his school at the end of last along with another boy, who had died  
The school was apparently a prestigious boarding school up in Scotland. (Its alumni only with raffle for only 20 new kids every year!)  
The granger girl was wicked smart. She had off the top her head starting making charts about Harry's weight to prove the dursleys abuse. 

It had taken 3 hours. And when he finally left, it wasn't till an hour later that he still had no idea what happened tonight other than that the kids had shown up to rescue the potter boy. Goddamnit. He did not just get manipulated by a goddamn 15 year old. She had totally ran circles around him. She had probably faked that data too. She was certainly smart enough. Whatever. Had go back and interview her again when he had gotten everyone elses’ statement. 

The weasley kid (he had learned their names from the granger girl) hadn't gone much better.  
The second he had opened the door, the kid jumped to his feet, despite being handcuffed to the table, and started yelling. All millan could make out was 

“Harry never did anything to those monsters “ 

And “Harry saved that fat fuckers life which is more than I would have done” 

And “they were going to kill him for it!” 

And “we didn't do anything wrong. What have you done with Harry? Where's harry?” 

Harry. Harry Harry. That's all either of the kids talked about. What the hell inspired that kind of loyalty anyway? 

the potter kid's interview was just as awful as the others. Worse, it was unnerving. The kid was creepy. 

Millan had sat in the room for an hour trying to get the kid to talk. He had given up a half hour in and took the rest of the time to study the kid. (Nobody in the department had actually seen the kid before, despite all they've heard.) 

He certainly looked rough. Despite his dark complexion, the kid looked like a walking corpse. He had sunken in cheeks and his collarbone was bony enough to be a knife. He had ugly purple bruises on his neck , the side of his head near his temple and a black eye. His glasses were broken. His green eyes though, that was the really creepy part they seemed to shine. And not in a tearing up way, in a holy shit he has glowing eyes kinda way. Millan could see a long jagged barely healed scar , spreading out from wrist to elbow on one arm and a perfect circle on the other, that looked old and very healed. And the kid had been blank the entire time. No reaction no matter what millan tried. 

Millan practically ran from the room once the hour was up. 

Now, he was sitting with his head in his hands at his desk. It was practically dawn. The dursleys still hadn't shown up and he still didn't have a complete picture of what had gone down at the dursely’s residence tonight. Because a couple of teenagers were running circles around him. 

God. Goddamnit. Fuck. Let the kids stew in a police station for the day. He was going home. 

///////  
The next night. Millan dreaded what he would find at work. He was not disappointed. It was just as awful as he had imagined. 

It seemed like the granger girl and the weasley boy had switched places. The girl was pacing up and down and occasionally screaming.

The weary boy had adopted an air of laziness and calm. He was sprawled out in his chair, offered a smile to anyone who came into the room. He might be playing polite now, but millan could see that he was tracking everything and waiting for his chance. You could tell, it was in his eyes. 

Potter at least seemed to have come out of his stupor. Millan was hopefully for all of two minutes that something would finally finally go right only to find out that potter was the most sullen, disrespectful, sarcastic teenager millan had ever met. 

The one none sarcastic thing millan had gotten from potter the entire time was when millan had lost his temper and gotten as far listen hear boy in his rant when potter had let the chair fall back into its normal position and leaned across the table. A sneer twisting his face and his eyes glowing even more than before. A dangerous, angry glint of pure hate in them. 

“it doesn't matter.” potter hissed. “you don't have to pretend. I saw you being all buddy buddy with uncle Vernon. So it doesn't matter what I say or do now. The only reason you're asking is to make sure you cover your own butt, just in case anyone asks about how you handled the delinquant freak of private drive. Don't worry. No one's going to ask.” 

He ended his rant with kicking the table and leaning his chair back again. Muttering “not that anything fucking matters any more “  
And went back for being silent. Not the comotas silent of the previous night but an angry simmering about to explode silence. Millan didn't bother trying to talk to any of the kids again. Someone had taken the dursleys’ statements earlier in the day. Thank God. Had spend the rest of the shift reading through those and typing up his report. They could still hold the kids another day anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think the golden trio would sit around a wait to be rescued, did you? 
> 
> Kingsley and tonks show up anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Hermione is a secret pyriomanaic. 
> 
> If the golden trio seem more dark and destructive than canon it's because I've spent the last year working with extremely traumatized teens. And as a result I've start to see how fictional characters would probably be like and what behaviors they would actually have. Also I just love making things as angsty as possible. 
> 
> As always nothing is edited and updates have zero schedule at all.

The next night. Millan dreaded what he would find at work. He was not disappointed. It was just as awful as he had imagined. 

It seemed like the granger girl and the weasley boy had switched places. The girl was pacing up and down and occasionally screaming.

The weasley boy had adopted an air of laziness and calm. He was sprawled out in his chair, offered a smile to anyone who came into the room. He might be playing polite now, but millan could see that he was tracking everything and waiting for his chance. You could tell, it was in his eyes. 

Potter at least seemed to have come out of his stupor. Millan was hopefully for all of two minutes that something would finally finally go right only to find out that potter was the most sullen, disrespectful, sarcastic teenager millan had ever met. 

The one none sarcastic thing millan had gotten from potter the entire time was when millan had lost his temper and gotten as far as listen hear boy in his rant when potter had let the chair fall back into its normal position and leaned across the table. A sneer twisting his face and his eyes glowing even more than before. A dangerous, angry glint of pure hate in them. 

“it doesn't matter.” potter hissed. “you don't have to pretend. I saw you being all buddy buddy with uncle Vernon. So it doesn't matter what I say or do now. The only reason you're asking is to make sure you cover your own butt, just in case anyone asks about how you handled the delinquant freak of private drive. Don't worry. No one's going to ask.” 

He ended his rant with kicking the table and leaning his chair back again. Muttering “not that anything fucking matters any more “   
And went back for being silent. Not the comotas silent of the previous night but an angry simmering about to explode silence. Millan didn't bother trying to talk to any of the kids again. Someone had taken the dursleys’ statements earlier in the day. Thank God. Had spend the rest of the shift reading through those and typing up his report. They could still hold the kids another day anyway. 

////////////////

4 hours into millans shift, chaos broke out. Apparently the fucking punks weren't nice and secure and helpless as he thought. Maybe it was time to retire.  
////////  
Harry was sick of sitting here. He had given up staying in the chair hours ago. And had paced the entire room only a billion times. He was going insane. This was it. He was going to go insane and die. He could see the headlines now. 

BOY WHO LIVED DIED FORGOTTEN AND ALONE IN MUGGLE JAIL CELL. 

Pathetic. He was pathetic. 

Oh the bright side, the room was big enough to move about. Not like...this wasn't the same as. It was different. It was. Ron and Hermione were here. It was different. 

But they forgotten about you. A voice in Harry's mind told him. They've locked you away and thrown away the key and they won't ever let you out. You're alone and no one gives a fuck. 

Harry hadn't noticed the wind whirling around him as he paced. Or how the table had started to shake. A sudden burst of overwhelming rage clouded Harry's mind and soul. He screamed as he whirled around and slammed his fist in the glass behind him. 

/////////

Hermione was. Bored. She was so very fucking bored. Normally she always always had something to do. Even if it was just flicking her lighter and watching the flames dance. She didn't normally like playing with her little flames when anyone but Ron or Harry could see her. After all. Someone in their little group had to be seen as “the good one, the not causing chaos one.” if she played with her flames all the time in front of people then they'd know and start to look at her the way they looked at the boys. As if they were just waiting for her to slip up so they could go ha! I knew you were nothing but A troublemaker. Someone had to be the good one. After all, They needed information from the restricted section at Hogwarts all the time. So she hid her little desire to constantly see the flicker of flames. Something special , something just for her and her boys. 

Hermione sighed as she dragged a fingernail against the metal table. She was so bored, but the tiny sparks, that came with the motion settled something deep in her gut. (She knew that little transfiguration spell would be the best. ) 

The sparks settled the constant nagging thoughts in the back if her mind. Hogwarts had definitely been a learning experience. Eye opening. She had always been an outcast, that didn't bother her anymore. Not with Ron and Harry. But it was the first time she didn't have the support if her teachers too. It ….well it had been a hard painful lesson to learn. She still wasn't use to it. It nagged at her constantly. Unless the flames where there kissing her hands. Flickering in her eyes. The sparks helped but ….not completely. 

It was too bad she couldn't start a fire in here. 

God. Harry he must be going insane, trapped and alone in a small box. She needed to get out of here. 

Hermione eyed the trash can on the far side of the room. Some one had brought her food ages ago. Maybe …..

Hermione couldn't help but grin as a plan came to her. 

///////////

Ron tapped his foot to a regular beat. To all appearances he looked like a bored teenager. In reality, he was counting. Yesterday, when he was putting on a show of screaming and struggling (well he wasn't faking it, like hell he wasn't going to be fight tooth and nail to be near his friend when Harry needed him. But while he was fighting and making a scene he had been counting ting, assessing. And then later, when he had calmed down, he had gotten the rookie muggle auror (what were they called anyway?) To talk about the different types of shift. Apparently the night shift got pretty dead around 3 am. Ron had been counting the hours since then. (It was fucking boring but like hell he was going to sit in this stupid room any longer) 

“finally” he muttered and stood up with a groan. God those chairs sucked. Striding up to the door, Ron fiddled with his fraying seams on his shirt collar, pulling out a couple of lock picks. Thank you fred and George for all your many lessons. 

///////

Officer millan was trying very hard not to fall asleep at his desk. It was late and while most of the paperwork for the last 2 days had been done, he couldn't locate the weasley boys parents. It was like they didn't exist at all. The granger girls parents were apparently in fucking japan right now. Of course. It was approaching 3 am, normally a time on shift to sit back and relax (nothing ever happened at 3 am), when all hell broke loose. 

Two agent looking people came in, just as the fire alarms and sprinklers went off, and the sound of glass shattering resonated throughout the station. 

“shit” millan cursed and ran towards the integration rooms. One of the doors was open, another he could see, from the glass was filled with smoke (guess he knew set the fire last night, that at least lined up with the dursleys jumbled statement), the third had the glass blown out with a horrified, bleeding potter behind it. 

“I didn't do it!” he shouted immediately, which means he did. Somehow. 

But first things first, millan rushed the the room filled with smoke and opened the door. They might be destructive delinquents but he couldn't let a kid die from smoke inhalation, unlocking he, reached in and pulled the granger girl out, luckily she was right next to the door, which meant she planned this too. Goddamnit. Millan didn't bother to make his grip anything but painful and bruising. 

He turned at the sound of running feet. The weasley boy came skidding around the corner, spared a second glance at the agent looking people and shared a glance with the granger before vulting the widow, not bothering to slow down or protect his hands from the broken glass, and scooping up the potter boy. Only then did he address others in the room. 

“you alright ‘moine.” 

Millan felt the girl shrug. “I'm fine. There was a sudden combustion in my room. Officer millan pulled me out before I inhaled too much smoke. “ She smiled sunnily up at him, as if the little shit hadn't set that fire. “thank you officer millan.” 

He glared at her. 

The weasley then, much to millan's surprise addressed the agent looking people, who had followed him when chaos had broken loose. 

“oi kingsley bout time you lot have shown up. We've been stuck here forever. “ 

Millan studied the strangers. One tall, dark skinned and imposing , sporting an impressive suit. The other had pink hair and a sports looking trench coat. 

“do you know these delinquents?” He demanded. 

“unfortunately.” The man replied. “I'm agent kingsley this is my parenter, trainee tonks. I'm sorry about what's happened here. With the trouble these three cause and the trouble they attract, our agency thought it best to keep someone trusted close. We had been called away by an emergency elsewhere, and replaced by people who don't know how to handle these kids. “ kingsley explained smoothly. “we'll be gally to take them off your hands now. “ 

Millan started at them suspiciously, even warning bell in his head going off that things were not as they seem.

“and kingsley continued before millan could say anything, “as it was a failure of our department that lead to the events of the last two days, we'll pay for any damages. “ 

Millan looked around at his smoldering, broken interrogation rooms, thought about how awful the last two nights had been and mentally shrugged. 

“fine ” he agreed and let go of the granger gir, gave her a slight push towards the agents. “if I see these kids around here again, i will arrest them. “ 

The weasley and potter boy cheered. The granger girl had the audacity to half turn and give a little wave as they walked out. God millan hoped he never had to see any if them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonk and kingsley totally see Hermione nudge Harry. They hear her hiss "act pitiful" . Still it's a pretty good scheme for school children who haven't planned this. And they make some good points. Crashing at Bill's for a day won't hurt. Better at the very least than shouting about it out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter kinda sucked. It's an in between chapter between the chaos of the first chapter and the kids entering the punk life style. (Because that's 100% where this is going btw) 
> 
> Next up! Bill 
> 
> As always chapters are not edited and are updated whenever with no regular schedule whatsoever.

Kingsley and tonks lead them away. Once they were far enough from the police station, they turned on the kids. 

“what were you thinking?” kingsley hissed at them. 

 

“that it was dumb to leave Harry trapped with his stupid relatives. “ Ron answered, started to answer, deceptively calm before stepping closer into kingsley and shouting, “ and we were right! Maybe if any of you had listened to us at any point during the summer we wouldn't be here!” 

Harry could feel more warmth spreading through him than he in a long time, his friends hadn't forgotten about him! Hadn't abandoned him! But even as he opened his mouth to thank his friends for coming for him, he felt the warmth leaving him, leaving nothing but coldness and rage in its place. Harry felt far away from himself and he distantly wondered if the dementor had taken everything good from him. 

Harry came back to himself to find that he was shouting. Screaming at the top of his lungs. He was shaking. 

“I'M FINE” he ended his rant. It was the only thing he had heard. Oh god he was shaking, and he could feel the thick feel of magic in the air. 

Hermione and Ron unimpressed. Harry ignored the two adults reaction, he didn't know them. They're reaction doesn't matter, as they weren't presenting a threat. Hermione on the other hand, was glaring and had her hands on her hips. Clearly he was about to die. 

“Harry James potter! “ Hermione scolded. “you were not just defending those monsters !” 

Harry desperately tried to remember what he had said. To no avail. 

“um? No?” Harry responded. 

“good. Because when we got there we had to stop them from killing you! “ 

“oh” was the only thing he could say. He doesn't remember it being that bad. 

Ron and Hermione shared a look before Hermione relaxed and suddenly the three of them were hugging. 

“missed you mate” Ron whispered in Harry's ear. 

“missed you too.” 

Tonks and kingsley were good enough to let the kids end the moment on their own. 

After they separated but staying close as they could with Harry, the two aurors continued the conversation. 

“we can't stay here any longer, all that magical energy will attract attention. “ tonks said. 

kingsley nodded. “let's get back to headquarters. “

“headquarters?” Harry demanded, the same time Ron dug his heels in. 

“no.”

“we can't stay here” kingsley tried to explain 

“I'm not arguing that.” 

“then let's go. “ 

“but were not going back to headquarters. “ 

Kingsley and tonks shared a look. Both trying to gather patience. The kids had clearly had a long couple of days. Shouting at them wouldn't help. 

Before either adult could reply, Ron continued. 

“the second we get back there, they're just going to send Harry back to his relatives. You know I'm right! Take us to bill or Charlie's, it'll be safe enough at either place. “ 

“not as safe as headquarters!” tonks argued back. 

“it won't be safe for Harry at all if they send him back to the dursleys. Everybody's worried about him getting offed by death eaters but death eaters can't get to him if his relatives kill him first!” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest that he could take of himself when Hermione shifted closer into his space and elbowed him. “act pitiful” she hissed in his ear. Okay. This was a scheme. He could do this. Just act like abuse to before Hogwarts. Back when he still gave a shit about what adults thought of him. (He still did but it hurt it admit that. So he didn't.) 

Harry hunched in on himself and crossed his arms, as if hugging himself. He tilted his head so that the worst of his bruises were on display. It made him feel small. Helpless. Harry had to bite back the rage that filled him at the feeling. Scheme. It was a scheme. 

“come on” Ron continued “bills the best warder in the country and Charlie's on the other end of Europe. Either place will be safe enough and we'll come back to headquarters once everyone is on board for not sending Harry back. 

Tonks nudged kingsley. “come on. It's late. It won't hurt for one night. “ 

Kingsley studied the kids, his partner, and the area before sighing. “better than staying out here. Let's go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov bill 
> 
> When bill signed up to be a curse breaker he dis not think he's be using his instincts to navigate his baby brothers extremely traumatized friend's mood swings. Yet here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like I've done these awesome side characters justice. (Bill, tonks, or kingsley.) Still learning how to write them and stuff. Oh well. 
> 
> As always. Nothing is edited.

Bill was up and alert and out of bed at the sharp sound of apparition just outside his wards, his wand in hand and ready for battle. Curse breaking instincts came in handy for war. 

He only marginally relaxed when he heard knocking on his front door. And then almost completely when he looked out the keep hole to see kingsley. His wards would take care of any glamour or potion. 

“kingsley. “ he greeted, as he opened the door. “what's wrong?” house calls in the middle of the night could only mean trouble. 

“we found potter.” kingsley answered and stepped back so bill could see his youngest brother and his closest friends. 

Bill checked the surrounding area for anything hidden before stepping aside. “you guys best come in then.” 

The kids were ushered inside by their two auror escorts. There had to be a reason why they came here instead of going straight to headquarters. 

“the flood over there” bill pointed to the other room, to his surprise kingsley was the only one who moved towards it. Whatever the reason he couldn't resist any longer. Ron and Hermione had disappeared from headquarters a week ago. Everybody and been worried sick. 

Bill pulled Ron away from his friends and hugged him tight. 

“I was worried about you. You scared the living shit out of all of us.” 

“I'm not sorry” Ron muttered back, but he clung tightly to him, so bill knew that the past week had to have been more stressful and horrific than Ron was letting on. 

“mom's going to scream horribly. Probably going to ground you for life.” 

“I don't care. Leaving Harry with his fucked up relatives was wrong. I'll always sneak out to rescue him.” 

Bill just hummed in response. Not letting his brother go , even when it started to become awkward and Ron started to squirm. Ron was lucky bill hadn't started tickling him in punishment. As he held him, and ignored Ron's now verbal protested he assessed the other two kids. Harry looked pretty roughed up. Bill had heard about the dementor attack, he wondered if anyone had given him any chocolate yet. Probably not. He'd have to fix that. Would probably have to check for a head injury with those bruises. Hermione didn't look as rough as Harry. She did look rough though. Filled with determination and fear and exhaustion. She met his eyes head on. 

“were not going back there. And Harry's not going back to the dursleys. “ She told him. 

Ron finally wiggled away back to his friends, the little shit. With a determined glint in his eyes and his head tilted up. Ron would only go back to headquarters kicking and screaming. And it was almost 4 in the morning. Bill sighed, rubbed his hand down his face. 

“I'll set up the guest room. You can tell me what happened In morning kay?” 

The three shared a long glance. “deal. “ Ron said. Bill watched his youngest brother relax, and lean against both Harry and Hermione. 

“Thank you.” Hermione told him. 

Bill gave her a wave and got to work setting up the room. God. Mom was going to kill him. 

 

After the kids had been tucked away in the space room. The three of the flat out refusing to be separated from each other, so they were all crammed into the same bed. Mom was really going to kill him. 

Tonks stuck around for another hour to give a rough explanation of what happened. And catch up before popping back off to headquarters. Bill had been drifting in and out of sleep for a couple of hours now. It was practically dawn. And bill wished. Desperately, desperately enough to be praying into his pillow for some sleep. He never could get back to it once he was awake, that had always been percy's gift. He honestly didn't know why he was trying, other than the fact that he knew deep in his soul that tomorrow. Today. Was going to really really suck. 

Bill's gut was proven right when the screaming started. 

For the second time in less than 3 hours bill was up right and battle ready in seconds. The scene he barged in on was heartbreaking. Harry was on floor, pressed in a corner, shaking, his magic so thick in the air that bill was surprised the walls weren't shaking. He was flinching away from Hermione outreached hand. 

The second he opened the door, the magic started to thick, sharpen, bill could recognize when magic was about to attack and this was definitely one of those times.

Ron took one look at his brother in the doorway and stormed. 

“get out!” he shouted before slamming the door in bills face. 

Which 1. Ow, 2. Rude. 3. Holy fuck how was he supposed to deal With this. He has memories of mom and dad dealing with nightmares from his childhood. And from soothing his siblings nightmares. But dealing with something so real (and from how painful Harry's screams had sounded, it was something real. Something horrifically real.) And dealing with the fact that his meer presences had made Harry's wild, already out of control magic go from present to attacking. He didn't know how to deal with that, especially not when he had barely slept. 

Okay bill. He told himself. Treat this like any of your curse breaking missions. When magic is this out of control, this defensive, it reacts to things it doesn't know. Doesn't trust. So let it get to know you. 

Bill took a minute to do a shirt meditation. Okay. He could do this. Once he was centered and calm in himself, and didn't feel like he was fraying at the edges, bill sat down, right across from the door. And just let himself sit with the magic swirling around in his home. At the very least, he's be able to tell if anything changed with Harry. 

Thus started the first day of what bill fondly refers to in the future the week of fuck holy shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the holy fuck shit week. Bill gets a glimpse of what he's actually up against in letting these 3 stay with him. Bill wasn't sure what he was expecting but in hindsight, he should have expected the disaster that it was. Considering nothing ever good came from traumatized teenagers with lots of pent up energy. This was going to be Ginny post first year all over again. Bill just knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heascanon: there is no way Sirius went from writing letters every day to his godson to not writing at all. There's no way Hermione and Ron wrote literally the same letter over and over again. Conclusion. The mail sent to Harry was tampered with.
> 
> Fun fact about my life! I didn't die falling down a mountain while at work. Go me. 
> 
> As always nothing is ever edited. Nothing will ever be edited. And while updates are always as the writing God's please. I'm hoping to get a lot more done with this, considering I literally am not allowed to do anything for the next 2 weeks.

After 2, almost 3 hours, bill felt Harry's magic shift to a simmer and then die out from his hosting completely. Bill waited another 5 minutes, just to be sure it wasn't going to rest it's out of control head again, before getting up from the floor and stretching. 

Right then. Time for breakfast and a shower. Then he'd see about getting the kids story out of them. He'd have to floo his mom too. 

Breakfast first though. And chocolate for Harry. 

Bill whipped up a simple breakfast of eggs and toast and spent ten minutes looking for fleurs emergency stash of chocolate. (He, personally, didn't like sweets.) When he had everything he needed, bill headed back to the guest room, knocked once and entered with a sing song “breakfast!”. He handed Ron and Hermione their plates before placing Harry's on the floor a little bit always from him, who was still curled up in the corner. But looking like he was choosing to be there, and not fleeing there. Which was improvement at least. 

“anyone give you any chocolate yet?” bill asked Harry. 

The kid shook his head no. 

“alright then. Make sure you eat all of that then.” bill nodded to the bag of chocolate on his plate. “the dementor affect only gets worse if it goes untreated. “ 

“I know what dementor do.” Harry snapped angrily. Before hunching in on himself and almost flushing with embarrassment. Okay then. 

“right well eat up all of you.” bill told them , somewhat awkwardly. “I'm going to have a shower. Feel free to have one after you've eaten. Help yourselves. “ 

Bill fled the room. Which he would never ever. EVER. ADMIT. 

Calling his mom or showering. Bill briefly indulged a fantasy where he did neither and stayed exploring tombs in Egypt before shaking himself and going to his floo. He'd call his mom, let her know the kids were safe and then he'd shower. 

It was another 2 hours before the kids joined him in the living room. 

///////

Ron was exhausted. He was sure Hermione and Harry were too. (God the bags under his eyes, had Harry slept at all this summer?he's bet money on that answer being no. God what did his relatives do to him ?) 

They had gotten settled in at bills by 330 but Harry was keyed up. Doing that thing were he paced and paced and paced and was silent the entire time. His agitation had spread to Hermione who started flicking her lighter. On off. On off. On off. (Ron could tell it wasn't relaxing her because she never once stopped to admire her flames or let it lick at her fingertips). Ron could feel himself start to slip Into frustration and despair but he forced himself to take a deep breath, if he lost it there really wouldn't be much hope of any if them sleeping and it would probably turn into another row. So he didn't let himself panic or think. Just acted. 

As Harry went past him Ron fell into step with him, grabbing his hand and began to swing their arms as they walked. Eventually he got Harry down from the furious passing to a stroll around the room. Ron started humming a tune his family frequently played and started to lead Harry into a small jig. It was a familiar routine, one they had experimented with and changed around. This they found, was the best way to calm Harry down when he's agitated like this. On good days they'd end up breathless trying to see who could do Irish jigs faster than the other, laughing as they tried to get Hermione to join them. Ron had many memories of him and Harry trying to support each other as they laughed, while Hermione mock glared at them from where she layed on the floor with her book. Before she'd get up and claimed to show the boys how it's really done. Ron didn't have high hopes for that happening to night. A deep, distant part of him ached for the days were they that young and carefree. Or in Harry's case, slightly more free with his laughter and less angry at the world. 

Ron got Harry to do a slow jig. Just a couple steps before Harry pulled away and collapsed on the bed. Ron couldn't help but feel like his friend was pulling away from him. From Hermione. From the world. Looking at his friends laying on the bed, all Ron could think about was about how all of them was so broken now. Harry's was obvious. Hermione less so. But she had stopped taking things to to teachers or really adults in general. Stopped studying culture and laws and everything she could get her hands for wards and battle magic and past history. Anything to help her guard their secrets. She had been pulling away from her own family more and more. Ron could tell it was taking a toll. 

It was Hermione who got up and hit the lights. Leave Ron standing in the dark with his own circling thoughts. The oppressing dark mirroring his own panic and dark thoughts. 

How the bloody hell am I supposed to fix This? Ron thought desperately, before falling asleep. 

It was an hour of sleep before Harry started screaming like his life depended on it. 

////////////

It was Hermione who prodded them out if the room. They had all been picking at their remnants of breakfast for close to an hour now. All of them lost in their own dark thoughts. Harry had only eaten 2 of the chocolate pieces. Normally she would nag. He had only eaten a piece of toast too. But well. It had been a long week. And Hermione was still in surviving mood. If it was up to her, shed insist that they all leave right now. But that would start a fight with Ron. Hermione didn't have the energy to fight with Ron and a deal was a deal. They tell bill what happened, they got to stay here. It was the best plan for the moment. Even if she knew Harry would hate how much it disclosed about him. 

She took one last look at her boys and stood up. “come on. “ she told them “time to pay the piper.” 

Ron nodded, acting just as grim. For the dramatics you know. Hermione could tell. From Harry's panic look, swinging from her to Ron and back again, he didn't get that in all reality it wasn't going to be bad at all. Hermione distantly wondered when each interaction with an adult started feeling like a physical battle. She pushed the thought away. She didn't have time for such melancholy thoughts. 

“what?” Harry stuttered out? 

“we made a deal remember?” Hermione answered. “we get to stay here and we tell bill what's happened in exchange.”

“yah” Ron chimed in. Wiggling his fingers to intince Harry into grabbing his hand to help him up. Hermione loved how Ron allowed them to be physically affectionate with each other. Something her and Harry hadn't even known they were missing before Ron. “so we don't have to go to headquarters.”

“what even is headquarters.” Harry demanded as he let Ron help him up. Good. That meant he wasn't as angry as he looked. 

“well explain everything after we talk to bill. Promise. “ Hermione told him. 

“fine.” her friend bit out. Clearly angry and upset about being left out again. But it's not like they hadn't written. They had! 

Hermione shook her head. Later. Bill first. 

The three of them marching out really did feel like they're were squaring up for battle again. God. Hermione felt so tired. Exhausted. Deep in her bones and soul. 

//////

Harry hadn't listen to one word of whatever Hermione and Ron told bill. It was all probably way too detailed personal bullshit that they shouldn't even know. As soon as Harry had the thought he cringed. He knew he wasn't be fair. They were is friends. He didn't deserve them and he was being ungrateful and selfish. But the tiny part of him that could still feel hurt and wasn't consumed with endless anger whispered constantly. They didn't write. Not really the same exact five lines repeated in every letter did not count. Didn't...didnt He deserve more than That? They were friends but their letters made it seem like. Like they were just checking off a to do list. Wrote the freak this week thank God that's over with. It whispered constantly that they didn't care about him and no matter how much he repeated that they had come for him. It didn't help. Harry wasn't sure how much more he could take. Not on top of being kept in the dark like he was. He didn't want to yell at his friends again, on good moments it made him feel like durselys (which promptly made him sick ) but he could feel it building. Like something caught in his throat that needed to get or he wouldn't be able to breath. 

“right. Tell me about headquarters “ Harry demanded the second the door closed behind them. 

Ron and Hermione shared one of their looks before the both toon a seat, clearly hoping Harry would join them. But he couldn't he was way too pent up and agitated to sit. They would just have to deal with him pacing. 

“headquarters is doubling as a safe spot “ Ron started “and a meeting spot to coordinate for people fighting against voldemort. “ 

“great so what's being done” Harry moved on, to angry and pent up to really deal with the fact that everyone had been ushered to this amazing safe spot. Everyone that is except him. 

“we don't know” Hermione answered. And seeing the look on Harry's face quickly carried on. “we don't Harry. All the adults meet in the dining room and seal the door. Not even fred and George have been able to get anything through. We're all being kept in the dark!” 

“except that you're not!” Harry shouted back at her “you spent all summer together! With Sirius and everyone else! While I've been…” 

“mate” Ron said gently. “we wrote you every detail of what happened and our many plans to come get you.”

Harry lost it at the lie. Got in their faces and screamed for what felt like hours. He flung the letters he had in his pocket at them. The same five lines over and over and over from Hermione. From Ron. From Sirius. It was all the same. 

Harry, 

How are the muggle treating you? Not too horribly we hope. Stay safe. Remember not to stray too far from their house. We'll come get you soon. 

When Harry came back to himself he was struggle to breath, his throat felt raw and the walls were shaking. 

Ron was studying him with a critical eye and then looked at the letters. Both his best friends looked shaken and like they wanted to cry. Harry instantly felt like a monster and wanted to die. What was he doing. 

“mate” Ron said, drawn and hurt and pissed off “these aren't what we wrote you. “ 

The horrific implications were slow to bloom. 

“what?” Harry gasped 

“hermione.” Ron caught her attention. “tell Harry what you wrote a week ago. “ 

Hermione spent the next half hour reciting her last letter. As she dis the pit of horror continued to open and eat him inside and out. Someone. Someone he trusted was purposefully messing with his mail. Keeping him isolated and miserable. And Harry had taken it out on his friends. On the only people who really cared about him. God he was a monster. Harry felt like the world was spinning, like he couldn't breath. Everything was too much and nothing felt really. He needed. ...he needed. 

Harry wasn't aware of it. But he a whirled from the room, deaf to the calls of his friends. Deaf to bills shout to stop, and had run with all of his might out of the apartment and was taking down the streets. Harsh pavement ripping at his bare feet. Magic pushing him faster, as it had every time he had run for his life from the dursleys. 

///////

 

Bill was contemplating if the fourth cup of coffee would be worth it. God it was barely afternoon and bill was ready wishing for his bed.  
While he had waited for the kids to show up and tell him what the hell was going on, (God Ron had gone missing for a week. He still felt shaken to his core by that), he had gotten the bullet and called his mom. It had been a very...emotional conversation where bill had to convince her not to come through. He could tell not doing so had broken her heart. 

And when the kids had finally come out of the guest room, it was like they were gearing up for a battle. Not a conversation for a beloved older brother. Bill wondered when he had become someone Ron couldn't come to and trust. The thought hurt. A lot. 

Ron and Hermione had explained the weeks they spent trying to convince the adults to do anything to get Harry out of that house. And when they were brushed off for the fifth time how the had started making plans to to it themselves. Each one falling until they had ripped the twins and the two marauders into covering for them. And then the week the had trying to get from london to Surrey. They skipped over a lot of details bill desperately wanted to ask about of how they were reunited with Harry, and went right to being arrested and their escape from the muggle aurors. 

The entire time Harry had been sullen and distant. Didn't say a single word the entire time. Which was nothing but worrying. 

And then! The second they were behind a closed door there had been shouting and Harry's magic running wild for over an hour. Only for it to end with Harry fucking bolting from the apartment. Ron and Hermione basically tumbling after him. Bill allowed for a single moment before leaping into action with a muttered curse. The day just kept getting better and better. 

Bill grabbed both Ron and Hermione arms, jerking them back into the apartment. Only to find both of them pointing their wands at him seconds from fighting him like he was voldemort himself, if the mirrored look in their eyes were any indicator. 

“I know you're worried about harry.” Bill said quickly “But you rushing off isn't going to find him any easier. We’ll look for him. But we'll do it smartly. Okay?” 

Bill eyed the two of them as they shared a look and finally nodded. Bill took another moment to assess both of them. Before slowly releasing their arms. Reading himself to grab them again. When the two didn't bolt. Bill relaxed marginally. 

“okay. Do you have anything of his? We can track him.” bill explained. 

Ron shook his head. “we didn't have time to grab anything of Harry's when we left.” 

Well shit. That presented problems not just for right now but for the future too. 

Bill quickly ran through his other options. There was one. But ...it was going to be draining on him. “alright. We can track his magically energy then . But you two need to stick close and be ready to defend us against anything that jumps at you. I won't be able to help once I'm doing the spell. “ bill explained. Eyeing them both so they would know how serious he was being. 

Ron and Hermione shared a sly grin. “we'll be ready. “ they promised. 

And bill could only trust that they would be. 

“let's go then.” 

 

It took 3 hours, even with the tracking to find Harry. Who was sitting curled up on a swing at an abandoned playground. The rusted chains squeaking. Bill, not wanting to walk the fucking 20 miles back, quickly grabbed the three of them (luckily, Ron and Hermione had immediately ran and hugged Harry so they were all touching.) And aprated them back to the apartment. 

Bill watched as his brother and Hermione Shepherded Harry back to the room. Ron, the only one sparing a thought for his brother with a quick “thanks bill” thrown over his shoulder. Bill would be offended if he wasn't so fucking tired. He collapsed on the couch not planning to move every again. Fuck dinner, who really needed to eat anyway? 

An hour later Ron crept back out of the room and curled up in bills space. 

“someone in the order charmed any letter sent to Harry to only say stay at the dursleys. Well come get you soon.” He muttered in a small, voice. 

“shit.” Bill cursed. 

“Harry thinks we hate him.” Ron continued. 

“no he doesn't” bill protested automatically. 

“yes he does. “ Ron insisted, voice wavering and cracking. “I don't even blame him. Those letters made it seem like we didn't care if he rotted away with those monsters. I'd hate us, if I were him.” 

Bill could tell that words wouldn't help right now. He just round his arms around his brother and held him close. They'd sort this out. It would be okay. Bill would make sure of it. He was the big brother after all, it was practically his job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill brings the kids to an old hang out, desperately hoping it'll help them even just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always nothing is edited at all. 
> 
> This is where the trio starts getting into punk. They don't trust the new place yet but the idea is that eventually they come to believe it is a safe space.

Bill carried Ron back to the guest room after he fell asleep. Hermione was curled on the far side of the bed, fast asleep. Harry staring out the widow, his head turning to track bills movements through the room. Reminding bill, of an owl. 

“night harry” bill whispered as he lay Ron down on the bed. 

“night bill” Harry replied automatically. 

For what seemed like the 100th time that day, bills heart hurt. God the kids had a rough time of it. And from the news that came today, he was about to have an even rougher time of it.

Bill wished he could give all of them a break. 

3 hours later the screaming started again. Bill startled awake before laying back down. He's check on him in a minute. (No way he's leave a hurting kid alone like that ) it was going to be another long day. But as bill lay there, an idea started forming in the back of his head. Maybe he could give the kids a break. Let them breath and have some fun. 

After peaking through the door to see a similar scene as last night, bill took up what would soon be a familiar spot on the floor outside. Just in case he was needed. 

/////

3 hours later, bill stood up with a groan. Sitting still like that for hours was definitely a no go. But since the sun was coming up, it was time for a shower and to start the day. He's give the kids a little more time. 

“wakey wakey eggs and baky!” Bill sung as he barged into the room. 

The 3 stared at him , clearly shook to the core. Ron started blushing and sputtering as he tried to push bill out of the room. 

“why are you so embarrassing?” He shouted. “get out!” 

Bill laughed, as he leaned back against his brother, trying to stop the slow progress Ron was gaining. Be the embarrassing older brother? Mission accomplished. 

“get out!” Ron shouted again. 

“so you don't want breakfast?” bill asked playfully. “cuz I'll eat your plate too. “ 

Ron tried to make a break for the kitchen only to have bill grab him. God it had been ages since he wrestled with one of his siblings. He'd missed it.

In the end, everyone was laughing. Even Harry. Bill grinned with pride. Good. 

“seriously though” bill said after he could breathe again. “breakfast. Let's go.” 

After everyone was eating bill brought up his idea. 

“hey you lot will want to get dressed. “

“why” Ron demanded instantly. 

“because we're going out.” Bill explained 

“is that safe?” Hermione worried. 

“course. It's a muggle place.” Bill told her. “come on. It'll be fun. We need to have fun every now and then again.” 

The 3 shared a long look before Hermione nodded. “alright. We'll get dressed” 

/////////

Bill took them to what looked like a broken down amphitheater that was slowly being overtaken by nature. 

There were lots of people there. All wearing various types of jeans or leather or mesh clothing. Everybody had ink and piercings and more often than not weirdly cut bright hair. 

“cool” Ron breathed. 

“heyyy!” a man with an incredibly bright blue Mohawk around bills age greeted them. “If it isn't good old bill weasley! Hey everyone bills back!” 

Bill and the stranger hugged, patting each other's backs. 

“thought you had abandoned us man. Went and got yourself some fancy job at some fancy bank.”

Bill shook his head and laughed. “no chance. I'm a treasure finder for some fancy bank. “

“my bad. My bad” the man put up his hands in a I surrender gesture. “who are these munchkins?”

“bryan this is my brother and his friends. They're super traumatized. “ bill introduced them. “Ron, Harry, Hermione, this is bryan.” 

“I'M FINE” Harry shouted over bills introduction. He wasn't traumatized. He was fine. He was. 

//////

Bryan took In the new kids, gave the one who was shouting (harry?) A once over. Kid had on clothes way to big for him and was covered in bruises. Then the other two, surrounded him like bodyguards. 

“sure man.” Bryan replied once the kid had stopped shouting to get some air. “you're fine cuz like you're here. You survived. And you don't want people to know how much your hurting cuz like then they can use it. I got you. Don't mean that you haven't been through the winger though. Not a person here who wouldn't get that.” 

Bryan watched the kid turn speechless. Mouth hanging open and everything. 

“anyway. We accept everyone here. It's kinda the point. So no being mean and you can stay. Got it?” 

The three nodded. 

“cool. Hey everyone we got new meat! Bill brought his brother and friends. “ 

A cheer went up from the crowd “new meat!” They changed a couple times before going back to whatever they were doing before. 

“make yourselves at home.” Bryan told them before flashing bills shoulder and steering him away son that the others could catch up with him. The kids would figure their system out. Everyone did eventually. 

///////////

"So what's the story?" Bryan finally asked once he had gotten himself and bill a drink. It was early but anyone who brought what looked like war torn kids here clearly needed a drink. Besides bill looked fucking exhausted. "They like you ?" 

"Yah all of them." Bill answered. Bill had come out about the magic to the group years ago. Now it was an unspoken secret.one that was never talked about and bill never performed any tricks. But it made things easier, that the group knew. 

"So what happened?" Bryan prompted again

"I don't know most of it. " bill started "they fed me a mostly bullshit story yesterday. But basically Ron and Hermione…"

"Your brother and female friend?" 

"Yah. Went missing a week ago. There's some shit going on. Worse than the usual shit but probably going to get much much worse in the next year or two. So my family's all put up in a safe house with a couple of others. " 

"Shit dude." 

"Yah. Anyway. They apparently ran off to get to Harry. Don't know what happened but they all ended up arrested and released into my care. " 

"You said they're fucked up?"

"Yah Harry keeps screaming. Nightmares you know? Yesterday kid took off and ran like 20 miles before we caught him. Ron said he was basically comasto when they found him" 

"Shitt" Bryan drawled. Most people here had a hard time of it. Bryan was luckier than most and he still won't classify his childhood as great. 

"Yah. These three have been falling into trouble since they met. Not their fault I don't think, but it finds them and I don't believe their as unaffected as they try to appear. Harry especially has just been too okay with regularly almost dying. I didn't know what to do with them Bryan, I just knew I couldn't let them sit around all day again." 

Bryan slapped his old friends shoulder. He was curious and concerned but it was none of his business. "Well sounds like they're fit right in here. Want another drink?" 

Bill shook his head and took a sip. "Nah man. I'm good."   
////////////  
Harry stood between Ron and Hermione, mirroring their curious looks of the place bill had brought them. 

"Why are we here?" He finally questioned. Voldemort was out there. They were in the middle of a war. They had better things to do. 

"Dunno" Ron answered. 

"Let's explore" Hermione suggested. 

Harry debate with himself for a second but explore was their code for scope out the place and its people because they knew now that nothing was ever safe. 

A distant part, really just a giant echo longed for when explore really was just explore. Back in the first months of Hogwarts. When he was stupid enough to hope that magic meant different than reality. God he had been so stupid. His 11 year old sense never would have believed him if he went back in time and told him not to trust these people , they tamper with his mai, that theyd watch as the dursleys slowly killed him amd did nothing, that they..  
.well it didn't matter now. Harry could barely tell that he was carrying around a new betral. Just another thing added to the pile that fueled his ever growing temper.

"Lets go " he said finally, agreeing. And with that they were off. If bill kept bring them back here they would find every nook and crevice. They would find places not even the longest members would know about. They would find a spot just for them, where they could set up wards (Hermione had been teaching them) and just be themselves. Some place where Hermione could let her flames dance. A place where Ron could spin a chess piece round and round and round while he thought through every plan. Every move they would have to make this year. Who would be behind the attacks this year. A place where maybe he might be able to sleep. It was an impossible dream. But it was the only dream Harry had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very brief look at why hermione is a pyromaniac. And a look at how Bill's feeling about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story I actually looked at spell check this time! That's new. Still tagging this as not edited because let's be real even with spell check it's not. 
> 
> This isnt relevant but while I was away my roommates got cats!!! Two of them!! I'm in love

Hermione finally let herself relax as they settled into the forgotten cove of the ruin. Or at least they assumed it was forgotten because no one had so much as wondered by in the past hour. She let herself breathe deeply for what felt like the first time since the start of the summer when she had shown up on the burrows doorstep early one morning and collapsed into Ron's arms. But she was thinking about why she was there, she was relaxing. She took another deep breath and lit a flame. She let herself get lost in the flickering dance of the flame. Let herself breath with it, until it was all she knew, until flames started to kiss her fingers. She held the fire there, just barely letting the flames singed her skin. I chose this. I am choosing this. My choice always. And if one didnt dig too deep, it was, the flames were, afterall, her choice. 

The flame sputtered put and Hermione lit another. And another and another. She could be lost in this till her chest felt easy once again. Ron and Harry had the watch. Everything was just fine. It had to be. Even if it was for this moment alone. Everything was fine. 

/////////

By the time bill had finished his 3rd drink (Bryan kept switching out his mug for a full one and since his mom hadn't raised no bitch, bill kept drinking them), the music and partying had started in earnest, they had started getting into the toast part of the evening. So that is to say the evening was setting in and he really needed to go fund the kids so he could get dinner in them and then pass out. God he was so tired. Still bill lingered to hear the familiar toasts taking place. There was more new people than not but the toast? Those were different creations of the same thing, even if it had been years since bill had come here. They were comforting in a way bill didn't expect. 

"To the fuckhead who brought me into this world! I'm going to live my best fucking life when you wanted me dead! Im going to be successful and happy to the day I die so fuck you!" 

God bill had missed this place. Curse breaking was cool (so very cool he loved it) but he missed days when all he had to worry about was getting back from this place before dinner without his mom noticing. This place had been a heaven sent find as a kid. A place to escape when he couldn't stand watching his parents doted on more and more younger kids. A place that was just his own. A place where he didnt have any responsibility. A place where he could scream fuck you as long and as kid as he wanted and everyone would just yell cheers in response. A place to hide when, as he got older, remembered some of the fucked up things from the first war he had witnessed. 

Someone had climbed up onto one of the tables and was shouting

"Were all fuckheads!" The guy shouted. A cheer greeted him. "We live in an even fucked up world!" More cheers. "Nothing to do but turn up the music and have a good time to spite the people who spit on you!" 

And with that the music was turned up loud enough to make some people's ears bleed. 

Bill drained the last of his drink waved Bryan off and went to go find the kids. Time to be embarrassing for brother again. 

It took him forty fucking minutes. 

When he walked into their little cove they were giggling. The second they noticed someone was there with them they did a 180 and were the very picture of somber, serious, and ready to cut a bitch, with all of their wands out. God. Lile what the actual fuck? No seriously, what the fucking fuck? Nope. Not dealing with this. Bill forcibly decided after a minute he held up his hands in a peace gesture amd mockingly backed out of the cove. 

"So sorry to interrupt this clearly clandestine amd top secret giggle fest. " bill mocked. Use humor to cover the horror. Always a good method of compartmentalizing. "Shall I come back to fetch thee and the turn of the hour mayhaps?" 

"God! Bill" ron called out. "Cut it out!" 

Embarrassment achieved. Bill came back I to view. 

"Time to go kiddos!" He forced himself to say cheerfully. Dinner. Then he could freak out. 

////////

Dinner went well. Just a simple grilled cheese and some veggies. Never let it be said that bill didnt provide a balanced meal for his baby bro and friends. Herding them off to bed went well too. And when bill awoke to the sun shining in his face he was very very confused. He had of course resigned himself to another 4 am wake up call via traumatized kids screaming and surely just getting them out of the house and getting them to listen to punk music wasn't going to cure everything? It took till him dropping off breakfast to realize that they had silenced the room. No sound could escape it. Something in bill crumbled and tied itself in fucking knots before turning to dust deep inside him. Didn't his baby brother trust him to soothe any nightmares that came up? Hadn't he always been there for him ? For anyone that needed it? How could ron not trust him like this. Because it was Ron's magic silencing the room. He was the one who put up the wards to keep bill unaware of anything that might have happened to them.

Bill wasn't quite sure what to make with this betrayal it could be dealt with later. Right now the kids needed breakfast.


End file.
